


Bitch Fits

by jessie_cristo



Series: My ABO Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Omega Jensen Ackles, Rutting, True Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: Jensen Ackles is the hot new Omega in school. Jared Padalecki is the school’s top tier Alpha. He’s exactly what Jensen has always wanted in a boyfriend-slash-mate. The attraction is obviously reciprocated and Jensen has never been shy about going after what he wants.There’s only one problem…Jared’s ex-girlfriend is the HBIC (Head Beta In Charge) who wants Jared back and is more than ready and capable to fight for what she believes is hers.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: My ABO Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245239
Comments: 30
Kudos: 172





	Bitch Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts), [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/gifts).

> This was supposed to be an entry for the September/October 2019 round of fics for the Sunday Morning Porn Club. What had happened was that I'd started another fic for it that was supposed to be a Halloween fic but that fic sputtered and died on me.
> 
> So I started this one a week before deadline and didn't make it in time, so the Admin let me push posting date back another week. That, however landed me in the November/December 2019 round. *shrugs*  
I've been in such a slump lately, I'm just glad I got a fic I actually like finished and done.
> 
> I'm hoping y'all will like it, too! :)

The first day at a new school was never easy. Having attended seven different schools in his eighteen years of life, Jensen was a pro at ‘first days’.

He wasn’t only used to it, he made it into a challenge for himself at every single school his father’s job forced him to relocate to.

In his first class, he made friends with a Beta named Chad, and his Alpha boyfriend, Christian. The two seemed very well-liked by most of the other kids, even with Chris’ strong, silent demeanor and Chad’s obviously defective filters - the smaller boy saying anything and everything that came to mind and usually at a loud volume.

The couple was practically a study in contrasts to Jensen’s artistic mind. Chad was taller than Chris but Chris was built wider, stockier, while Chad had a lean, yet compact form. Both had blue eyes, but Chad’s had a gray-ish cast while Chris’ was a beautiful bright blue. Finally, the Beta had short, blonde hair that was spiked on top of his head with what had to be a pound of product, while Chris had long, black hair that fell to below his shoulders in wild waves.

When lunchtime rolled around, Jensen snared two unattached Alphas with just a little bit of flirting in History class. 

What was the point of having eyelashes and lips most girls would kill for if not to use them to his advantage? 

Jensen loved ‘first days’.

However, his calm and cool evaporated like water on a desert road the moment he spotted the tall, long-haired Adonis of an Alpha enter the cafeteria through the double-doors that led out to what looked like a grassy quad.

“Who… is _that_?!” Jensen asked his new friends.

They all turned as one to follow Jensen’s gaze and one of the unattached Alphas, James, snorted and rolled his eyes but it was David, the other Alpha, who answered first.

“That’s Jared Padalecki aka Mr. Perfect. Our school’s ‘golden boy’.” David said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

“Shove it, Boreanaz.” Chad growled before leaning over Chris to fix Jared with a steady stare. “Look, I like you, Jenny. So I’m gonna tell you this plain and simple. Jared’s my boy, we’ve been friends since grade school. But you _really_ don’t wanna get involved with him.”

“Why? Is he a player?”

“Hell no! He’s the best guy you could ever meet!” Chad exclaimed, ignoring James’ and David’s derisive snorts. “It’s just that he’s the property of Charisma. Has been since the eighth grade.”

“Property of Charisma? What is that? Some kind of weird cult?”

Just then, the three most beautiful girls Jensen had ever seen in real life walked, no sashayed, in through the doors that the hot Alpha had just entered from.

All three were brunettes with varying degrees of highlights and streaks in their long, flowing hair. They all had athletic builds with curves in all the right places. The two on the left and right were petite and were actually scampering to keep pace with the tallest girl in the middle.

She looked too old to be a high schooler, but with all three wearing cheerleading uniforms with the school’s colors and initials on it was pretty clear that they were definitely students.

“_That_ is Charisma.” Chad said, snidely. “Charisma Carpenter to be exact. She’s like the HBIC around here, and everyone knows that even if Jared broke up with her almost two years ago, she still considers him _hers_.”

“Head Bitch In Charge, huh?” Jensen hummed, almost to himself, as he closely watched how Charisma walked imperiously up to Jared and said something to him.

“Head _Beta_ In Charge.” David corrected Jensen, his eyes, along with almost everyone else’s in the large cafeteria, fixed on Jared and Charisma.

To Jensen’s delight, the scrumptious Alpha merely rolled his eyes, turned his back on the Beta, then walked away.

The girl huffed then whirled and headed back out the way she’d come. Her little sidekicks scampering right after.

Jensen’s eyes shot back to Jared, unashamedly staring as the tall Alpha made his way across the large, cavernous room.

“Head _Bitch_ In Charge, now that I’m here.” Jensen said to the others at the table, his eyes never leaving Jared. “But she won’t be in charge for much longer.”

David, Chris, and Chad laughed while James huffed in exasperation then mumbled to himself. “Figures that Padalecki always gets the prettiest and the hottest asses around.”

Jensen blinked, then turned to look back at his new Alpha friends. He noted right off that James wasn’t staring at Jared, but was instead staring at David with a hungry look.

_Huh, interesting…_ Jensen thought, then, as what James had said sunk in, he frowned. “Hey, just because I find him hot doesn’t mean I’m gonna just jump on his knot. I’m Omega. Not a needy little Beta.”

“Hey!” Chad exclaimed, who was at that moment practically seated in Chris’ lap, kissing along the side of his boyfriend’s neck. “_I’m_ a Beta!”

Jensen turned and gave the smaller boy a sardonic look then smirked. “Case in point.”

Chad grinned unashamedly as he climbed fully into Chris’ lap and wrapped his arms around Chris’ shoulders. The long-haired boy looked mighty pleased with it, too.

“One can’t be needy if he or she is taken care of.” Chad answered, loftily. “And trust me, my Alpha takes _good_ care of me.”

Jensen laughed as James and David threw their balled-up paper napkins at the couple, groaning in playful disgust.

At a table halfway across the room from them, Jared paused in his banter with his teammates from the football team and looked around until he spotted the source of the rich, warm laughter that was sending warm tingles running through his body.

Spotting Jensen, Jared held up one hand, effectively ending all conversation at his table.

“Who… is _that_?” he asked, hazel green and blue eyes laser-focused on Jensen.

=========================

Jensen smelled Jared long before the taller boy walked up to him.

It has been three days since Jensen first spotted Jared and decided he wanted him. 

The few times he’d locked eyes with the Alpha, Jensen had made it more than clear that he was interested, and yet, the Alpha hadn’t approached him until now. They hadn’t even officially met despite their mutual friends.

Jensen was both confused and humbled. All his life he’d never really had problems with getting what he wanted once he turned on the charm and used his looks to get it. Sure, he could be the one to approach Jared, but Jensen has never really had to work that hard for something or someone that he wanted.

Whether it was his abundant cuteness as a small child, his pretty twink looks in his early teen years, and now his often-mentioned fashion model-slash- movie star looks.

Being aware of, and using his looks to his advantage, didn’t make him a bad guy, however. Jensen made it a point to never abuse his good fortune for hurting others.

Also, his Granny had pulled him aside when he was thirteen, soon after he’d presented as Omega and warned him that if she ever caught him using his looks and rare Omega status to hurt others in any way that she would personally box his ears and chop off his balls.

His Granny was in her early seventies at the time but still ran the Ackles clan with a sharp claw, even up to now. No one messed with Granny Ackles.

After the first day, when Jared showed no interest in Jensen, David and James had upped their game and began trying to get Jensen to go on a date with them. David, just a bit more aggressively than James.

But, even if Jensen hadn’t spotted that longing look that James had shot David that day in the cafeteria, Jensen already knew he wasn’t interested in anyone else but Jared.

Still, it was nice to feel wanted, especially when Jared didn’t seem to return his interest.

So when Jensen smelled Jared coming up behind him, he strove to keep down the feeling of triumph welling up inside him, but still couldn’t help the smirk that curved up the corners of his lush lips as he closed his locker and turned to face Jared.

_Damn, he was even hotter up close._

Jensen stared up into hazel eyes with a sheen of blue and green mixed into them and found himself speechless. The Alpha’s scent and mere presence tying up Jensen’s usually glib tongue.

“Hi.” Jared said, making Jensen’s knees wobble as he flashed a beautiful smile and adorable, deep dimples at Jensen. “Jensen, right? I’m Jared.”

“It’s about time” was all Jensen could think to say. His green eyes widening with embarrassment as he realized what he’d said when Jared frowned slightly in amusement.

“Excuse me?”

Jensen laughed, embarrassed. “Oh, uh… nothing. Yes… hi, Jensen. I mean, I’m Jensen. Uh, hi Jared!”

Jensen gave himself a mental head-slap. _Geez, dork much?_

Jared’s smile grew and Jensen just barely held back a whimper.

“You have Mr. Singer for eighth period.” the taller boy stated.

Jensen blinked in confusion. “Um, yeah. How did you know?”

“I have him for third and he asked me to give you my notes. He said your last school was behind where we’re at, and you just needed a little help catching up. So, here ya go. Hope they help.”

Jared held out a slim black binder and Jensen automatically reached out and took it. “Um, uh… thanks.”

“No problem. Bye.” Jared smiled again at Jensen, then turned and walked away.

Jensen stared after him in shock, feeling as if Jared was trampling over every dream Jensen has ever had with each step he took.

========================

Justin Hartley adjusted the shades shielding his pale blue eyes from the sun then ran a hand cautiously through his sun-bleached blonde hair. He’d rushed through his shower and dressing in the locker room to get to his phone, and hadn’t had the time to fix his hair as he normally did. At least he knew he looked good in his royal blue v-neck cardigan, contrasting white undershirt, and tight blue jeans.

He’d had a crush on Charisma Carpenter since middle school, but had waited too long to get up the courage to ask her out. By the second week of the start of eighth grade, Jared and Charisma were a thing and other than a few arguments here and there, had remained together, until almost a year ago.

After Jared had broken up with Charisma, Justin thought he’d finally get his chance. He’d made himself a part of Charisma’s life by being the best friend anyone could have. He knew in relationship scenarios that being friend-zoned was the kiss of death, but in his case, Justin was the one to friend-zone himself.

He’d _needed_ to be a part of her life and if pretending to be just friends with her would get him that closeness, then it would be worth it, he thought. And it had been, until now.

When she’d called him crying about how Padalecki had dumped her, Justin had thought that finally, FINALLY… he would get his chance with Charisma.

But he didn’t.

Charisma refused to let Jared go. She’d turned down all other suitors, male and female, and continually scared off others from getting with Jared.

Padalecki was too nice to openly tell her off for her actions, but he also didn’t give in to her demands that they get back together.

Justin wished that he would just openly embarrass Charisma in public by shouting at her and telling her to leave him alone so that she could finally get over him and move on. But he knew that would never happen.

Jared Padalecki was just too fucking _nice_!

So when Charisma had come to him on Monday, in hysterics over the hot new Omega in school, he’d agreed to keep an eye and ear on Jared. To inform her if Jared seemed interested in the Omega so that she could put a stop to it before it could start.

She’d managed to chase off three others before the Omega had shown up. The last one, Milo, hadn’t only backed off from Jared, but had even changed schools - and still, Padalecki refused to confront her.

Justin was positive that if Jared just took a stand and told Charisma that he was absolutely done with her, that the bombshell brunette would finally be able to move on.

He thought that her terrorizing of Milo would push Jared over the edge, but it hadn’t. So when the new Omega showed up, Justin’s hopes had renewed. The Omega was scorching hot and he’d made it plain to all that he was interested in Jared.

To everyone’s shock and surprise, Padalecki hadn’t taken the clear invites Ackles had been sending him for days and acted as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Justin was a toppy Alpha but he could admit, if only to himself, that if he wasn’t already fully gone on Charisma that he would’ve made a try for Ackles, himself.

When Jared hadn’t made a move on the Omega, his hopes had begun to die. That is, until he’d overheard Padalecki talking to Kane and Murray in the locker room and then spotted Padalecki talking to Jensen at the Omega’s locker. There was hope after all!

===========================

“Hey you!” A female voice called out, piercing the air in a tone that was used to being heeded. 

The loud, customary rumble and shuffle of students moving through the wide hallway almost instantly died down as kids stopped in their tracks and turned to look to where the voice was coming from.

From a side hall strode Charisma Carpenter with the full cheerleading squad flanking her; students on either side of the hall scrambling to get out of their way.

Charisma and the entire squad were dressed in their cheer outfits; sleeveless tops with a v-cut at the abdominal area, short pleated skirts, white ankle socks, and white tennis shoes. Their outfits and accessories all in the varying patterns of the school colors of aqua, black, and white.

“Ackles!” Charisma snapped with a slight growl. Kids standing near Jensen, David, and James practically falling over themselves to get out of the way.

Jensen stared in bemusement at Charisma, as James and David closed in behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck prickling as the gorgeous, tall brunette came to a stop a mere two feet in front of him; her eyes snapping with anger, her entire body stiff and radiating menace.

The entire hall was quiet, except for a low susurration of breathing and whispers. Everyone was intent on listening in on the unfolding drama happening at the far end of the hall where Jensen and Charisma were facing off.

Forcing a smile, Jensen held out a hand to the obviously irate girl. “Hey, hi... Charisma right? I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Jensen ---.”

“I know who you are, Omega.” the girl sneered, muttering ‘omega’ as if it was a dirty word.

“O-kay.” Jensen turned slightly to shoot David a confused look.

It was James, however, who stepped forward. “Look, Charisma. Don’t start your shit again. Jensen’s a good guy, leave him alone.”

“Oh shove it, James! It’s not like you were _really_ trying to get in his pants.” Charisma spat at the blond. “We both know the person you really want has a _knot_, not a wet ass.”

The whispers rose all around them, then spread down the hall like wildfire.

Jensen could see James’ shoulders stiffen, his hands curled into fists at his sides. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, Carpenter.” he bit out between clenched teeth.

Charisma rolled her eyes then looked back at James with clear, malicious intent, making her brown eyes almost sparkle. “Oh really? You trying to tell me that you haven’t been harboring a freaky, Alpha-on-Alpha fetish obsession for David since ninth grade?”

Jensen could see that James was trembling harder now.

“I told you that in confidence! We were friends!” James hissed under his breath.

“That’s right… we were. Key word - _were_.”

James stared down into Charisma’s beautiful face. “What the hell happened to you? How did you become this unbelievable, monumental _bitch_?!”

He then turned and pushed his way past the other cheerleaders and stalked quickly down the hall.

“JAMES!” David shouted, taking a couple of steps after him then jerking to a halt, turning to look back at Jensen, obviously torn as to what to do.

“Go.” Jensen said, firmly. “I’m fine.”

David nodded, then took off down the hall.

Just leaving the locker rooms at the other end of the school’s huge property, Chad’s phone chirped to let him know he’d gotten a text. He paused to read it and cursed under his breath. “Oh fuck!”

Christian and Jared, who were exiting the locker room right behind paused as well, then Christian rushed over to his boyfriend. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Chad turned to look back at Jared, a grim look on his face. “Felicia just texted me. Your plan didn’t work, Jay. Charisma’s after Jensen right now!”

Jared cursed under his breath as he started jogging across the large gymnasium, heading for the double doors that led back into the school.

“Why would she go after him? I avoided him all week to make sure this wouldn’t happen!” Jared cried out, worriedly.

“Maybe someone told her you talked to him today.” Christian shouted as he and Chad ran to catch up.

“It wasn’t even five minutes of talk and all I did was pass off my notes like Singer asked me to!”

The three friends raced along the long, two-story covered walkway that connected the gym to the school, banging through the double doors at the other end, then they froze as one as they stopped to scent the air.

All three immediately picked up the tension and the scent of anxiety and excitement in the air. Letting the smells guide him, Jared took off running again.

Before they even reached the cluster of students at the opening to the large main hall, Jared could hear Charisma’s loud, hate-filled voice.

“HE IS MINE AND OMEGA OR NOT… NO WAY IS SOME PASTY-FACED PRETTY BOY IS TAKING HIM FROM ME!”

“I’m not taking anyone! I’ve never even talked to Jared until today and it was about schoolwork!” Jensen shouted back, but at a lower volume.

“Where are all the fucking teachers?” Jared heard Chris ask aloud, just as a nearby classroom door opened and Ms. Ferris, Jared’s English Lit teacher, stepped out into the hall.

Spotting Jared, Ferris frowned. “Why is everyone standing around? Padalecki, what’s going ---” Ferris started, then stopped as Charisma’s voice rang out once again.

“LIAR! ALL YOU OMEGAS THINK YOU’RE SO FUCKING SPECIAL! THAT YOU CAN HAVE ANY ALPHA YOU WANT, BUT NOT HERE! NOT _MY_ ALPHA!”

“You’re delusional, Carpenter! Jared and I only spoke one time and it was about schoolwork! I don’t know what you’ve heard, but you’re acting like a crazy person!” Jensen shouted back.

Jared cringed at hearing Jensen’s words, then began trying to push his way through the crowd. He knew the one thing that could set Charisma off like nothing else was to be called ‘crazy’.

There was a high-pitched shriek Jared knew all too well and then the crowd around him packed in even tighter as what sounded like a full-on fight broke out. There was the sound of ripping fabric and then snarls and growls erupted.

As Jared got closer, he was finally able to take advantage of his height to see over the heads of those in front of him, and what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Jensen and Charisma were fully turned and circling each other in the middle of the large hallway.

Unknown to Jared; Ferris, Chad, and Christian had trailed behind him, using him to make a path for themselves through the tightly packed and now wildly shouting crowd of students.

More doors were now popping open on both sides of the hall as chaos broke out and the formerly quiet crowd began to shout and howl in excitement.

Even with all that was going on around him, Jared only had eyes for Jensen. He was beautiful, even in Were form.

At six feet or so, Jensen was a tall guy. Now, in Were form, he was probably at Jared’s height of six-five. Charisma had also grown in size and both had the slim, leanly muscled frame common to their genders. Jensen was clearly bigger and wider than Charisma, but the Beta was obviously faster as she whipped back and forth around the Omega.

At one point, when Jensen was circling close to where Jared was standing, the Omega paused, then turned to look at Jared. Still being in human form, Jared couldn’t hear what the Omega was saying, but the question in his sentient green gaze was easy for Jared to read.

_Jensen was fighting for him. To be Jared’s Omega! He was asking if Jared returned the attraction._

The thought sent a white-hot blaze of pleasure up Jared’s spine. The heat of it settling into his gut and setting up a radiating warmth throughout his entire body. He didn’t take long to respond.

Jared smiled and nodded.

Charisma, who’d been watching, sent up a howl of denial and rage.

The teachers, along with Ferris, were now ushering the kids to duck into whatever classes or offices were in that hallway. This was now a mating ritual, and they knew better than to interfere, but they still had obligations to keep the other students safe.

Using agility impressive in one her age, Ferris dodged the dueling bitches and made it to the other side of the hall and set up with other teachers to help protect Charisma’s friends, Sandy and Sophia, the only ones left from an entire squad who refused to leave their team captain behind.

Singer and other adults were doing the same for Chad, Christian, and Hartley on Jared’s side of the hall. Jared wasn’t surprised that Hartley was there. He’d known about the smaller Alpha’s obsession with his ex for years. 

Jared usually regarded Hartley with amusement, but now, he just found him pathetic as the other Alpha cheered Charisma on.

Instead of starting up a fight with Hartley, Jared turned his attention back to the fight at hand. The warm feeling that Jensen had set off inside of him was intensifying - the warm sensation heating up and spreading out until Jared felt like his veins were pumping molten lava.

His eyes found and locked back onto the battling pair in the now, mostly empty hall.

Both combatants were shoeless and their clothes clung to them in tatters. Charisma was a rich brown color, with shadings of black that ran along her back down to the tip of her lush tail.

Jensen was a caramel brown with darker flecks of brown that spotted his coat; reminiscent of the delectable freckles his human form sported.

Their eyes were larger and subtly glowed like the preternatural beasts that they were, but the colors were exactly the same as when they were human; just more pronounced. Jensen’s a scintillating green and Charisma’s like melted chocolate.

They were both fine examples of their kind. Both in fine shape and though Weres didn’t normally reach their prime until around thirty, both bitches were strong, graceful, and mesmerizing to all those watching them.

Though the two had been circling and swiping at each other for the past five minutes; neither had managed to land a blow. The few times that Charisma came close to hitting Jensen, Jared could feel his inner Were twitch and growl with concern.

That, more than anything else, told Jared that Jensen was his mate. That is, until Jensen’s clawed feet slipped on a warped tile and Charisma took the opportunity to dart in and slash four long cuts on Jensen’s arm.

The Omega snarled in pain and tried to hit her back, but Charisma’s speed saved her again and she practically skipped out of his reach.

Jensen’s blood flowed, drops of it hitting the floor. The scent of his blood immediately flooded the air in the hall and from the classrooms on either side of the hall, where the kids and other teachers were watching through the windows, howls of ‘first blood’ rose up.

Jared didn’t hear any of it.

The moment he saw and smelled Jensen’s blood his vision reddened and a cacophonous howl was ringing in his ears. Jared felt his Were surging up inside of him and couldn’t stop it even if he tried.

Jensen was Mate! Jensen was HURT! HIS OMEGA WAS IN DANGER!

A roar ripped out of Jared even as his rapidly changing body practically exploded out of his clothing. Everyone around him fell back, just narrowly avoiding huge, wickedly sharp claws.

Hartley lay wide-eyed, partially propped up against a nearby bank of lockers. In all the years he’d known Jared, he’d never once seen him transform. Turning in public wasn’t exactly encouraged in this modern age.

Turnings were usually reserved for full moon runs with each person’s packs, or when invited to run with another pack, and Hartley had never been invited, and Charisma had never wanted to talk about the few runs she’d done with Jared.

Charisma never really cared for runs and usually only did it three or four times a year. Hartley had adopted that attitude as well because it allowed him to get some alone time with the girl while Jared was off with his pack.

Hartley was both terrified and relieved that he’d never openly challenged Jared for Charisma. Jared was massive, and Hartley would swear later that the tiled floor beneath him literally trembled when Jared took a step toward Charisma and the Omega.

Both of them had dropped to one knee with their heads tilted to the side, exposing the side of their necks to Jared in submission. But it was Charisma the behemoth that was Jared was staring at, and as Hartley stared up at the russet and black werewolf towering above him, he realized the monster wasn’t staring at Charisma with lust or need. The monster had murder and rage in its gaze and Hartley sprang up without realizing he was going to.

Acting purely on instinct, Hartley exploded into his Were form and ran up to Charisma. Tossing her over his shoulder, he leaped over those who were cowering on the floor near the main entrance and headed for the exit. Slamming through the double metal doors, Hartley tightened his hold onto a growling and struggling Charisma, then took off running the moment he got outside.

On the floor behind Jared, also pressed up against a locker but with Chris crouched protectively over him, Chad stared up at his best friend with shock. He’d known Jared almost his entire life and he’d never seen his friend lose control like this! “J-Jared?” he called out, shakily.

“Don’t.” Chris growled softly. “He’s not in his right mind right now.”

They watched as Jared stalked toward the still submissive Omega, the pheromones pouring off of him nearly choking the air. When he began to sniff Jensen and nudged him slightly with his fang-filled snout, Chad gasped when Jensen responded by pulling back into a defensive crouch and growling at the much bigger Alpha.

“What the hell is going on?” Chad whispered up at his boyfriend while trying to push him aside so he could get up off the floor.

“Stay down!” Chris hissed at him, crouching further over Chad.

“What is going on?!” Chad asked again.

“Jared’s in Rut.”

“Rut?!”

“Shhh… don’t draw his attention! Don’t give him any reason to think that we’re a threat to Jensen.”

“How do you know he’s in Rut?”

“All Weres would know. Especially other Alphas. But I’m glad you can’t tell, babe.” Chris replied, looking down at Chad with a soft, loving look.

“You’re _glad_ that I’m ignorant of this crap?”

“Of course he is. Kane is your boyfriend and you’re not aroused by Jared’s Rut.” Singer stated aloud from behind Chris. The older Alpha was on his feet, but staring cautiously at Jared and Jensen even as he answered Chad. “Only mated Betas and Omegas are immune to the Rut of an Alpha. You being unaffected means that your wolf only considers Kane as his Alpha. It’s the sign of a strong bond.”

“Don’t need a stinky Alpha Rut to prove that.” Chad muttered. “Chris is mine. Always has been. But why is Jared going into rut now? He’s been with Charisma a long time, and I know they’ve broken quite a few pieces of furniture on many occasions. Plus, he’s not even having sex, why would it kick in now? And why the fuck did Justin take off with Charisma like that?”

“True mate.” Chris whispered, in awe.

“That’s right. Jensen is Jared’s True Mate.” Singer said, then the older Alpha glanced down at Chad with exasperation. “You should’ve learned all this in your Freshman year Murray. Even if you're a Beta, every freshman learns that True Matings only happen between Omegas and Alphas. How did you even make it to your Senior year?”

“That was three years ago, man! And Biology has never been a fave subject of mine.”

Chris chuckled softly, even as he leaned down to nuzzle the side of Chad’s head. “A True Mate Rut can only be triggered in two ways.” he said softly, but loud enough for Singer to hear, as well. “One, when an Alpha’s Omega goes into heat, or two, when an Alpha’s Omega is in danger.”

Singer crouched down at Chris’ side, his eyes locked on Jared and Jensen; the pair now circling each other in the same way that Jensen and Charisma had been doing earlier.

“When Charisma spilled Jensen’s blood, it affected Jared. Hartley must’ve realized that Jared was in Rut and deduced that it was Jensen that set him off.” Singer continued, using the same rote tone he used when talking to his class. “He also probably knew about the True Mate thing and grabbed Charisma to keep Jared from killing her.”

“Okay, okay… so what’s happening with them now, why does Jensen look… um, angry?” Chad asked, craning his head to see past his boyfriend’s tense shoulder.

Singer huffed exasperatedly under his breath. “What do you think they’re doing? The Omega is challenging the Alpha. Inviting him to make his move. They don’t just give it up. Omegas are a lot like Alphas. The only difference between them is that Omegas come with a reproductive system. The Alpha will have to _earn_ the right to make the Omega his mate.”

=========================

As soon as the virile Alpha scent had hit Jensen, he’d had the overwhelming urge to present a more enticing picture than what his rival was offering. But as soon as she was taken out of the picture by Hartley, his Omega instincts had kicked in and he’d found himself wanting to challenge Jared’s Alpha-posturing.

This Alpha he circled was a very fine example, but looks alone weren’t going to be enough. Jensen was strong, beautiful, and was born of a true-mated Alpha/Omega pairing.

As his mind melded with that of his wolf and his rational mind gave way to the primitive, he recognized that his body was going into Heat. It was in direct response to the Alpha’s Rut but it didn’t mean that Jensen would just roll over and present.

Darting forward, Jensen swept one long, muscled arm at the Alpha’s heavy bipedal legs, causing the much bigger male to stumble sideways; crashing headlong into a bank of metal lockers.

With him out of the way, Jensen raced for a nearby door marked ‘STAIRS’ and crashed through it - knocking the heavy metal door off of its hinges.

In the narrow, echoing stairwell, Jensen paused to take in his choices.

Up or down? His human self didn’t like dark, dank places so the werewolf went up, up, and up again until he crashed through another metal door marked ‘ROOF/ GARDEN’.

Behind him, he heard the Alpha roar in anger. In that roar, and echoing also in Jensen’s mind, were the demands of an Alpha. It was demanding that Jensen return to where he belonged. To be obedient and to prepare to be mounted and claimed.

Jensen roared back his defiance before slamming the door shut and taking off into the extensive gardens that covered almost every inch of the school’s multi-level rooftop.

All the plants were in raised planting beds of differing sizes that spread out to form an extensive and expansive maze.

There were some staff and students who were unaware of the events inside. Those who hadn’t seen Jensen, knew something was up and run off on their own, were warned to get off the roof by an announcement from Singer over the intercom system.

Jensen sensed the moment that Jared reached the roof. He couldn’t see or hear him and the scents from all the growing things on the roof hindered his smell too, but he knew the Alpha was there and that he was hunting Jensen.

Falling back on instinct and letting his wolf brain take control, Jensen crouched lower so as to not be spotted above the tops of the growing plants and ran on all fours.

He never stayed in one aisle for too long, always cutting off to other aisles but keeping himself moving in a general easterly direction. Being new to the school he wasn’t familiar with the rooftop gardens. He’d only seen it once on his first day during his orientation tour.

He did remember that the edges of the massive roof were enclosed in steel fencing that curved inward to prevent people from climbing up and over.

Jensen’s wolf-mind wanted to get off the roof and into the woods that spread out for miles behind the gymnasium. He recalled that the protective fencing didn’t extend out onto the upper level of the covered walkway that connected to the greenhouse built on top of the gymnasium. There were only waist-high railings and unlike other sides of the school, there was only soft, neatly trimmed grass on either side of the walkway. It would be easy for Jensen’s wolf to go over the railing and drop to the ground below.

With a destination in mind, Jensen headed for what he hoped was the walkway.

Using what he remembered of the tour he was given on his first day, Jensen was excited to see the opening for the walkway and made a mad scramble for it. The scent of the woods and a feeling of triumph welling up inside of him.

Coming out onto the wide open-air walkway, Jensen paused to take in his options again.

The ground was a little too far down at this end, but he could see where the walkway curved that the ground rose up higher on the left-hand side and he was confident he could jump down from there.

He trotted along the walkway and was approximately 15-feet along its length when he heard a loud growl rise up from behind him.

Turning, Jensen only had a second to note that Jared had also stepped out onto the walkway when the giant werewolf took a running start and launched himself through the air; long heavily muscled arms reaching for Jensen.

Jensen’s human mind marveled at the magnificent wolf’s ability to leap what must’ve been at least twelve feet before he felt Jared’s large, clawed hands wrap around his shoulders and the bulk of Jared’s larger body plowed into Jensen - the two of them rolling along the walkway until they crashed up against the railing and fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Jensen was dazed, panting hard, trying to regain control of his body when he felt himself being turned onto his stomach and his legs being parted by Jared’s large, silky-furred thighs.

The nearly crushing weight holding him down lifted and Jensen was preparing to flip over and fight his way free when he felt Jared’s snout push between the crease of his ass, the Alpha’s large tongue ran along the length of the crease until the tip was prodding at his hole.

A mix between a snarl and groan burst from Jensen as he tucked his hands beneath his chest, elbows bent as if about to do a push-up. Instead, Jensen arched his back and pushed back into Jared’s snout; a garbled whine escaping him.

He could feel his channel fluttering as slick that had been building, began to gush from him. At the same time, the heat that had been coiling and growing in his gut seemed to explode inside of him.

His whole body felt as if it was on fire!

Jared was now lapping at his hole like he was possessed. Every now and then he’d spear Jensen’s hole with the tip of his strong tongue, slurping up the slick that was almost pouring from Jensen as Jensen’s hole loosened.

Jensen was now an Omega in full heat and ready to mate. Jared couldn’t wait any longer.

Jared’s cock had already slipped free of its sheath. Wrapping his long arms around Jensen’s middle, Jared held him still as he bowed his much larger body over Jensen then sank sharp teeth into Jensen’s shoulder; right where it curved to join his neck.

Jensen’s whole body stiffened and it was then that Jared’s cock found its target and speared in; the tight, scorching heat of his mate melting whatever was left of Jared’s human control.

_MinemineminemateMATE!_ Jared’s fevered brain shouted, even as his hips began pumping at a furious pace.

Beneath him, Jensen’s claws tore up the concrete as he snarled and swung his large furred head side to side; his ears laid back flat against his skull, deadly fanged jaws snapping and yowling in pain and rage as the Omega tried to escape the agony.

The Alpha’s cock was huge, it was tearing him apart and Jensen’s wolf wanted either to break free and run or tear out the throat of the Alpha that was causing him this unimaginable pain.

For a few seconds the pain in his ass completely blotted out the pain from the fangs sunk into his shoulder, but then the Alpha tightened his jaws when Jensen tried to pull away and an unintended yelp and ululating keen broke out of Jensen.

The Alpha immediately froze on top of Jensen. Jared’s human brain pushing back to the fore.

_Hurthurthurtingmate! BadBAD!_

Jared’s wolf whimpered in contrition and carefully withdrew its teeth from Jensen’s shoulder. Immediately, he began licking the torn and bleeding flesh, whimpering softly in apology.

His hold on Jensen loosened and immediately, the Omega squirmed out from under him then turned to give Jared a vicious swat up the side of his head, leaving behind five deep slashes on the side of Jared’s face.

Jared shook his head to clear it of the ringing Jensen’s blow had caused even as he felt the slashes closing up.

He whimpered but took two more vicious slashes; one to his chest, the other to his bicep as Jensen let out his anger at being hurt.

Jared flattened himself to the floor, his head held low in contrition as he crawled on his belly toward his mate; ready to give chase if Jensen ran off again.

Instead of running, Jensen chuffed then reached out to lightly cuff one of Jared’s large ears. 

Jensen then settled back down onto the floor and presented. He parted his muscular legs and arched his back. His red and slightly puffy hole on prominent display in an open invitation.

Jensen growled softly when the Alpha’s cock nudged then slid back inside of him. This time it went a bit easier until it was halfway in. Then the burning sensation returned. Jensen’s shoulders began to tense, but this time, Jared wasn’t rushing.

Jared’s rut was still riding him hard, but just being inside of his mate was appeasing it somehow. Jared was of one mind with his wolf. They both wanted to make their mate feel good.

Pressing his massive chest to Jensen’s trembling back, Jared’s large clawed hands ran along Jensen’s underbelly. His lethal, black claws tracing soft trails through soft fur until they came to Jensen’s sensitive, hard nipples.

Jared flicked his claws at Jensen’s nipples even as he licked and nibbled along the Omega’s shoulders and the vulnerable nape of his neck.

After only a minute or two of being touched as if being savored and treasured, Jensen’s body gave a hard shudder as pure lust and need washed over his senses.

When he widened the spread of his legs again and pushed his ass back to take more of Jared inside of him, it was like an unspoken signal to the Alpha.

Jared began to pump his hips eagerly. The velvet crush surrounding his large cock making him want to howl and pound into his mate harder and harder. 

But with his rut being assuaged even just this little bit, it allowed Jared to keep himself in check.

When Jared was fully seated inside of Jensen and Jensen could feel Jared’s large sac pressed firmly against his, Jensen knew he was ready. The time for being gentle and careful was passed.

His heat ratcheted a couple of degrees higher but this time it was a feeling of pleasure so intense, his mind felt like it was literally blown. 

Arching his back and rolling his hips, Jensen fucked himself back onto Jared’s pulsing, searingly hot length, a rumbling, almost purr-like growl vibrated through his chest; radiating outward throughout his body.

Jared began to move, too. In seconds, the pair found a rhythm that had both of them whimpering and humming with sheer pleasure.

A part of Jensen couldn’t believe that this was happening. He’d had no idea Jared was his mate. All he’d wanted was to possibly get a good fuck from a drop-dead gorgeous Alpha and possibly even a boyfriend.

But this was more. This was better.

More than he could ever have dreamed of.

Jensen could feel his whole body tingling in that telltale way that told him he was close to coming. Even if he’d never had sex in his Were form with anyone before, that delicious tingling that was growing and centering somewhere in his gut was both familiar and new.

New in a way that it was ten, no, twenty times more intense than anything he’d ever felt before.

All Jensen knew is that when Jared’s massive Were cock found his sweet spot and then reached further than anyone or any toy had ever reached - Jensen was ruined for any others.

So maybe it was a good thing that Jared was his True Mate.

Jensen felt the moment his body relaxed and began moving in counterpoint to Jared’s rhythm. The deep, delicious thrusts making his mind blank out everything else except for the pure ecstasy and how right it felt.

Sensing Jensen’s complete submission, Jared picked up his pace, the urge to claim and bind his mate to him forever becoming his sole focus.

Jared’s hips were now pummelling Jensen, the Omega giving loud grunts and whines even as his hole fluttered and squeezed at his dick. Jared wanted to stay like this forever but could feel his knot already beginning to swell. 

When it popped past Jensen’s rim the first time, the Omega gave out a loud yowl and began pushing back toward Jared even harder. 

After another three or four hard thrusts, Jared gasped when his knot fully inflated inside of Jensen and the Omega’s channel spasmed hard then locked down firmly on his knot; trapping Jared within him.

When the vise-like hold on his cock squeezed and pulsed around him as Jensen’s orgasm hit him, it sent Jared careening off the edge as well.

Bowing back over his mate, Jared’s large, fang-filled mouth once again clamped onto that spot on Jensen’s shoulder and dug in deep until the hot, delicious taste of his mate filled his mouth and his senses.

Jensen’s channel tightened and pulsated around him even harder as another orgasm hit the smaller boy, the pain from the bite a minor occurrence that actually added to the pleasure.

Jared released his bite, licked at the oozing cuts once, twice, before he leaned back to throw his head back and howl his victory.

Beneath him, Jensen joined him. His howl every bit as deep and powerful as Jared’s.

From the open field to the right of the walkway answering howls filled the air. On the periphery of his awareness, Jared’s keen hearing also picked up howls coming from inside the school and from the nearby forest.

But his focus snapped back to his mate below him when the Omega arched then bowed his back as he worked his inner muscles; milking Jared’s knot in the most mind-blowingly, bone-melting way.

Choked growls and strangled gasps escaped him even as Jared slumped over his mate. His weight forcing the Omega to drop to the floor beneath them with a slight grunt.

Instead of complaining or trying to throw him off, Jensen spread his legs wider and let Jared weakly rut against him.

For the first time since he’d started having sex, Jared realized he never once had to worry if he was too big or too heavy for Jensen. 

Sure, his cock had been too much at first but his amazing mate had eventually adjusted and then taken his entire length. Something none of his past partners had ever been able to do; not even Charisma.

The thought of his treacherous ex set off a low growl at the back of his throat causing his mate to stiffen then turn his head to peer up at Jared with a questioning gaze.

Jared huffed then shook his head. He gave Jensen’s neck another loving lick, then moved to turn them on their sides; trying to make them both comfortable as they waited for his knot to go down.

Just as Jared settled on his side, pressed up close to Jensen’s back, another long pulse of come jetted deep within Jensen, the Omega groaned and pressed his ass back into Jared with a swivel of his lean hips.

_Are you okay?_ he asked Jensen, using their mind connection. Now that his body wasn’t being bombarded with mating hormones, he was able to consciously connect to his mate.

All werewolves in their shifted form could communicate through their minds, but the speech or thoughts has to be directed at a certain Were or group of Weres and even then, the recipient can choose to accept the mental connection or stay closed off.

With mates, the connection is stronger and can be heard from greater distances.

_I’m good. So good._ Jensen replied, wolf eyes half-slitted as the Omega lolled about, happily sated.

Sniffing the air, Jared twisted about to perch on one elbow as his massive head turned to look to the left of the walkway, then to the right.

_What’s up?_ Jensen asked.

_Seems like our mating set off an orgy._

Jensen’s eyes flew wide. _Are you serious?_

_Don’t worry, the elders are forcing the under-sixteens back into the school, while those who are old enough are wolfing out and heading for the woods._

There was a significant pause in Jared’s thoughts, and then a wave of surprise and curiosity.

_What’s going on now? What are you seeing?_ Unable to resist not looking, Jensen struggled to get his upper body up off the floor so he could peer around without pulling too much on Jared’s knot.

Jensen let Jared help him into his lap even as the Alpha sat up and braced his back against the dented railing they’d damaged earlier.

_Look at the woods, just inside the treeline._

Jensen’s Were-sight instantly spotted the couple who were just a few yards into the woods and were clearly visible from their vantage point.

_Is that…?_ Jensen paused to sniff the air and try to scent the two werewolves in the woods who were fucking so madly they were shaking the tree the bottom Were was clinging to.

_Is that two Alphas?!_ Jensen finished.

_That’s David Boreanaz and James Marsters._

Jensen gasped. He’d never seen the two Alphas shift so he hadn’t recognized their Were forms.

Jared pushed up into Jensen as another load emptied out of him and into Jensen. _Never seen two Alphas fucking except in porn. It’s kinda hot, but nothing beats the sweet Omega hole I just made mine._

_You think they’re hot?!_ Jensen’s thoughts snapped at him.

_Yeah… Sorta… um, no?_ Jared answered, finally sensing an odd emotion flowing from Jensen. _Do you find the idea of two Alphas mating to be wrong?_

_No! Alphas can fuck Alphas and Betas can fuck Betas, I don’t care!_

_Okay…_ Jared thought while sending soothing thoughts to his obviously irate mate. He still couldn’t quite gauge what was bothering him, though. _Well, something is bothering you._ He decided to just ask straight out.

Jensen huffed, then pulled his tail into his lap and began fiddling with it. _Never mind. It’s nothing._

_It’s not nothing, babe. I can feel that something about David and James is upsetting you. C’mon, sweetheart… what is it?_

_It’s just…_

_Yes?_

_David and James…_

_Uh-huh._

_They were courting ME! I mean, they’re supposed to be courting me, but now they’re fucking each other!_

Jared’s body stiffened even as his large, long arms came up to lock around Jensen’s upper body.

Jensen stiffened in his lap as he caught the anger and suspicion Jared couldn’t keep to himself.

_Were you planning on accepting one of them? Both of them?_ Jared growled.

Jensen slumped, relieved, into Jared’s hold. _No, silly. I wanted you from the moment I saw you._

_So why are you mad that they’re together now?_

Jensen huffed then used his tail to hide his face even as he answered Jared.

_Because they were mine and I don’t like to share._

Jared threw his large, furry head back and chuffed loudly even as great guffaws and chortles rang in both of their minds.

_Oh Goddess, you are one possessive little bitch, aren’t you?_

_Yeah, so? Consider this ample warning. You ever cheat on me I will shred your balls and use them as confetti._

_We’re True Mated, darlin’. We are biologically incapable of cheating on each other._

_You know, partners have left me before ‘cos I was a high-maintenance bitch, and I tried to change but I can’t help the way I am._ Jensen murmured sadly in Jared’s mind.

_You DO know I dated Charisma Carpenter, the biggest high-maintenance bitch in the county for three years, and we only lasted that long ‘cos I liked her bitchy side, right?_

Jensen whipped halfway around to snarl up at Jared. _I can’t BELIEVE you mention HER while you’re knot-deep inside of me! I will rip every hair out of that cunt’s head the next time I see her! She may have been the biggest bitch around here, but not anymore! I’m here now and I will..._

Jared tightened his hold on his Omega even as he hid the self-satisfied feeling of success that lurked at the back of his mind. He had basically just mated his Omega but he was already addicted to almost everything about him.

And maybe high-maintenance bitches were a bane to others, but Jared has always had a soft spot for them. Leaving Charisma didn’t have anything to do with her attitude as so many people thought.

Their sexual chemistry had been lacking and Jared was able to ignore it for a while, but eventually he’d had to let her go so that she could find someone else who truly appreciated her. But in true Charisma fashion, she’d refused to go quietly.

Then Jensen shows up, instant sexual attraction, that adorable bitchy attitude that was similar but also quite different from Charisma’s and then to find out Jensen was his True Mate, too.

Jared couldn’t have asked for a better mate.

Bitch fits and all.

**==THE END==**

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to send out a BIG THANKS to my Super-Betas cyncitymojo and jerzcaligrl. Both of them corral my commas like nobody's business, take time out from their lives to accommodate me even if our time zones are WAAAAY off and reign me in when i start to wander off.  
Most important of all, they inspire and make me feel worth something.  
True friends and superior betas! xoxo


End file.
